What She Knows
by SoulEaterIsLIFE
Summary: Liz knew a lot of things no one else knew; this includes the fact that Soul had the hotts for his meister. Now, she is doing everything in her power to get them together, but how they do...is kinda strange. SoulXMaka Liz is MatchMaker. Rated T to be Safe!


What Liz Knows

Liz Thompson knew a lot of things that the rest of her friends didn't know. Like how Patty would always make giraffe cut-outs with her pancakes in the morning when she made them for her, Kid would spend more time in the bathroom checking the symmetry of things than any other room in the mansion, and how Tsubaki never once cussed in her entire lifetime, even when Black*Star destroyed the DWMA's statue of Shinigami-sama.

Liz knew a lot of things no one else knew; this includes the fact that Soul had the hotts for his meister.

She knew it for a long time; ever since the Crona incident she had noticed a BIG change in her friend's behavior. In class, she would catch Soul sneaking sly glances over to his reading partner before going back to pretending to be asleep. Also, whenever Maka seemed to catch Soul complaining about his scar or any other injury to Black*Star, The gun weapon would find Maka crying ether in her room or at the school library. She even noticed Maka had stopped talking with Soul after their 'meeting' with Stein Saturday. What baffled her most was that Soul had tried to comfort her every single time his meister cried, and followed her around when she didn't.

Before all this, they were just Meister and Weapon. Maybe friends.

But then it changed…

It was at DWMA's winter ball, where Liz had spotted the two chatting out on the balcony, when she had realized the answer to why this was all happening. After all she couldn't help but 'Over hear' and put things together one after one until, she came to her conclusion.

They were in love.

Well, she was sure Soul was anyway. She wishes she knew about Maka's feelings though, then she could decide if she could play match-maker or not…

Liz snapped her fingers. Of course! Why hadn't of thought of it before? Skrew the rules! She was gonna get them together whether Fate liked it or not.

Liz was now determined to get Maka and Soul together, at ANY cost.

Soul Eater roamed the halls of DWMA with an impatient look plastered on his face. He was stuck waiting for Black*Star to get out of detention., but after about an hour of waiting next to Sid's classroom door, he got fed up and though 'Hey, let the idiot learn for once.'

Besides he didn't like waiting, and he was pretty sure that Black*Star was gonna be in there more than just a couple of hours. Black*Star _did_ spray paint sparkly blue stars all over DWMA, three weeks after he totaled Shinigami-sama stature.

The albino shook his head and sighed. He felt bad for Tsubaki. At least his meister wasn't as a complete idiot as that blueberry haired ninja. Sure, sometime she could really mess up and make mistakes that would make him want to pull his colorless hair out. But he would always forgive her, he would never hate her.

Speak of the devil – wait, _angel –_ What the fuck was she doing?

He was turning around a corner when he came across this…uncool scene. Maka was currently backed up against the wall, closed to being pinned on it by some kid Soul just so happens to know.

Henry Luke, bastard.

Henry has been trying to steal Soul's 'cool' reputation ever since he transferred here. They got into fights plenty, Soul always coming out on top. Henry was a hatchet that kinda looks like Soul's weapon form, except that his blade wasn't curved. This got Soul up and thinking; so on the first day of Henrys arrival, He mocked him about his weapon form telling him that he was just a stick with a sharp twig on the end. And began the rivalry of the weapons.

Soul's widened crimson eyes flicked back from Maka to Henry, than to his hands. One of the staff's hands was on the wall, the other gently caressing the meister face. The action was making Souls vision turn red, filled with anger…or jealousy…

Soul knew Henry and him would do anything to get a good blow on each other, but he didn't think it would as far as to concern _his_ meister.

…

Maka looked up to see a tall figure pinning her to the hallway wall. Funny, she thought she was the only one in the hallway a second ago. With her light brown hair hanging down in her face she could only make out blonde hair and brown orbs staring down at her, a smile gracing their owner.

"Oh, didn't see you there Maka" She didn't like the way the stranger said her name.

"Uh...Sorry but...Who are you?" It came out a bit rude, but Maka didn't notice how she had said it. She was more focused on getting out of there.

The unnamed teen chuckled."Henry, Henry Luke. You haven't heard of me?" Maka shook her head, slightly shocked when she realized she barley had enough room to do so. "Well, we should really fix that shouldn't we?" The meister narrowed her eyes and leaned as far away as she could from him, which wasn't far.

She was about to tell him to let her go, When a flying fist seem to materialized out of nowhere sending Henry to crash up against the wall.

Maka turned to glare at none other than Soul Eater.

Liz watched the scene from behind a corner to their front right. She saw everything from the beginning. From where Henry had attacked Maka to the point where Soul was now attacking Henry. She watched as the two weapons went on an all-out fist fight. No weapon forms were allowed what so ever, that would result in expulsion. But still, the gun weapon was tempted to grab popcorn and a soda.

Watching this fight was better than watching Kid fuss over the unsymmetrical jig-jags of his father's reaper costume.

Liz turned her eyes to Maka and suddenly felt guilty. There was the meister, green orbs dumbstruck, sad, and heartbroken watching her weapon getting himself into a fight. The gun should have known better. How could she forget that Maka hated having her weapon hurt?

Not being able to stand knowing the heartbreak in Maka was all her fault; Liz slowly sank away leaving the three, completely unaware of her presence.

Liz strolled the streets of Death City with a smug grin on her face, she felt the large wad of cash in her pocket and her grin grew wider. She took a two second long glance at her watch.

11:47

Good, no one would be out around now at this time. She took right down an ally way, leaned against the wall and waited. She silently shut her mascara covered eyelids and thought back to earlier today.

_Blonde hair and blue eyes hung as Liz stepped up to Maka and Soul apartment on the eighth floor. She turned hallways left and right before coming to their door step._

_She already had everything planned out. Tell them she was sorry, explain the entire plot she was planning, and offer if she could take them out to dinner as a 'My bad' gift. She wondered how they would take it. Soul got beat up BAD, Liz just happened to pass by him before school let out only to be horrified at what damage she had done._

_Soul looked like shit. Bloody black eye, bloody knuckles, and bruises everywhere. He looked like he had gotten a new scar on his shoulder from the fight too. She had to hold back tears when she saw what pain she had put her friend through, and her thoughts couldn't help but wonder to what Maka was feeling. Probably just like Soul, except that the suffering was more on the inside than the surface. Liz could imagine that Maka was probably in the library, crying and blaming herself for something that what Liz's fault. _

_Taking a deep breath, turning the door knob, the gun entered the scythe meister and weapon partner's home before shutting the door softly behind her. She than realized they were probably fighting right around now, arguing over the resent events. _

_Perking her ears, she could hear them bickering somewhere in the apartment, and didn't want to bother them._

_She took a good look around and noticed something. 'Whats with all the pics?'_

_If you saw the place, you would think the same thing. There picks of them and their friends on the walls, coffee table, end table, corner of the kitchen counter, you name, it was there._

_Liz ._

_The bickering stopped._

_Cold racked her heart when she couldn't hear the two voices anymore. She was at Soul's bedroom door before could even register her moving legs, much less stop them._

_She was choking on the silence and was dying to know what was going on behind the wood of the door. If she didn't find out soon she was going to faint._

_Her hand was opening the door before she could stop herself. What was revealed to her made her mind do back flips._

_She was greeted by the sight of Soul holding a crying Maka in a death hug, connected lips included. Maka had her arms wrapped around him so tightly it almost looked like she was strangling him. One of his arms were locked around her waist and the other arm he was using his hand to rub up and down his meister's back with a warm since of comfort._

_Both were oblivious to the gaping weapon standing in the door way._

_Liz got the hell outta there, she didn't want to interrupt the couple, seeing how it would ruin everything they had went through. _

_The second she stepped out of the apartment building, she started jumping and skipping for joy as if Patty's craziness had rubbed off on her._

_Liz refused to let the 'normal' people staring at her ruin her moment._

"Hey"

Opening her eyes, the sweet memory of victory was replaced by the slimy, grimy filth of the ally way she had walked into. The voice trails back to a teen, looking about her age, blonde hair and brown eyes, Henry.

Liz snarled.

Henry looked confused "Yo, you seem way bitchier than you were this morning, what? Start your monthly or something?" His cocky grin only made Liz snort.

Sure, at first sight he looks like a handsome young man, but really this guy was a real douchbag. She should know, he transferred straight from New York

He tired of waiting. "Where's my money, bitch?" She held up a wad of green paper, useless to her, but made him drool with greed.

He stopped, wiped the drool, and held out his hand and waited.

…

…

…

"…well?"

"Well what?"

"Give me the money!"

"Why should I?"

Henry looked like he was ready to kill, while Liz was completely calm. Amused, maybe.

"You bitch said that if I did what I was told to do, you would give me the loot…"

Liz nodded "Yeah, and your point is?"

"I did what you fucking said! Now give me the damn mo-"

He was interrupted by her laughter.

"I said if you could make Soul jealous for Maka I would pay you-She held up the paper"-Five thousands. However, I didn't say you could _molest _Maka and attempted murder with her weapon. Therefore, the deal is off."

Her laughing stopped.

"And really, you owe _me_" She raised her fist and it crashed against the side of his skull.

Next day, Henry came to class with a big ugly blue bruise and two black eyes that made him look more like a blueberry than Black*Star did.

He even almost threw up a little when he spotted Maka sitting in Soul's _lap_ for her class room chair.

So yeah, Liz knew a lot of things. Like how, Henry will never be anything but a bastard, Soul will never stop protecting his meister, Maka hates it when her friends get hurt, and Soul and Maka's get together will always be _her_ doing….

…

…And Kid is still in the bathroom isn't he?

**YEAH! *Dies***

**K guys listen up!**

**EVERYTHING on my account (except this and new post) will be REWRITTEN!**

**I promise you they will come out better, longer, and much more interesting. **

**I already have three new fanfics written and ready to be posted. But I like making you guys suffer and wait…MUHAHAHAHAHA *SHOT***

**R&R? **


End file.
